The New Girl
by Roseshay102
Summary: House gets a new partner. He's not sure how things are going to go with her at first.
1. Chapter 1

I've never spent so much time getting ready for something in my life. This wasn't just any old first day of work. This was my first day of work with Dr. Gregory House, one of the best doctors in New Jersey. The fact that my name was even going to be associated with his was a miracle and I wanted to make a good impression.

I roll up to the office door…no punch buttons…awesome. How was I supposed to get the door now? I was debating how awkward it would be to knock when suddenly he looked up. He furrowed his brows, got up, and limped over. He opened the door just a crack. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, I'm Shana Graves, the med student you hired."

"Ah yes, my latest lemming; come in, take a seat…wait scratch that last part."

He led me to a table. "Pick a spot and get comfy, the other lemmings will be along shortly. Take a look at this while we wait." He tossed me a file. I missed it completely and papers spewed everywhere. "Wow, you're worse than Thirteen."

"I'm sorry…it's just that CP makes catching anything an issue. If I could help pick it up I would." I look down hoping he wouldn't notice me blushing.

"Cerebral Palsy…interesting. How the hell did you make it through med school?"

The question brought out a snarky side of me I didn't know I had. "Quite easily in fact; you of all people should know CP doesn't always come with cognitive impairment. In fact it usually comes with above average intelligence."

His eyebrows rose. He looked impressed. "A gimp and a smart ass; this could be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated since last month. I haven't known what to do with this story for the longest time. I hope you guys like this new chapter. Please Read & Review

Two people walked through the door of House's office as I was examining the file he gave me. One was a tall brunette; the other was a middle aged man with dark skin. The man was carrying a cup of coffee.

The two find their spot at the table and shoot me a questioning glance as House enters the room.

"Who's she?" the brunette asks, jamming her thumb in my direction.

"She's the new Masters. She's a med student, third year. If I had it my way I wouldn't have hired her but Cuddy made me."

The woman's gaze turns back to me and her eyebrows rise.

"Shana Graves." I introduce myself shyly.

"Remy Hadley; I also answer to Thirteen." She extends her hand and I take it, looking around the room to see if anyone would answer the question in my head.

The man spoke up. "Thirteen was her number in a game House used to decide which new fellows to hire. It just kind of stuck. I'm Foreman by the way." He shakes my hand as well.

"Alright, alright, enough socialising, in case you've all forgotten we have a case. Thirty year old male, works on a construction site; passed out while demolishing a house. Go." Everyone immediately obeyed House's command and opened the case file in front of them. The spitfire of ideas started immediately. I sigh contently and look around the room again. I think I might like working here.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in front of the construction workers house, still unsure as to exactly what I was doing there. After ruling out the obvious suspects as to why he passed out like dehydration or exhaustion House had sent Foreman and I to go look for toxins at the guys' house while Thirteen stayed back to do blood cultures. I thought it was a pointless endeavor since the tox screen came back negative for any drugs but wanting to stay on my new boss's good side I went along anyway.

We took Foreman's car since Foreman thought that my handicap accessible van would be too much of an identifier if we were caught. He was right of course, but I would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Getting into Foreman's car, even with his help, took a good ten minutes. We were both huffing and puffing by the time I was safely buckled into my seat. "You know, if it would be easier I could just stay in the car while you go search the guy's house." I really didn't want to search the place to begin with and me staying in the car _would_ be easier on Foreman…and me for that matter. Getting into the car had exhausted every muscle in my body. I looked at Foreman hoping he would take my suggestion.

"No way, I need backup. You're coming with me."

I sighed heavily inwardly praying that the guy's house wasn't wheelchair accessible.

We pulled up to the address we were given and to my dismay there were no visible barriers to my entry of the house. It looked like someone had even built a ramp up to the front door. _Interesting_ I thought to myself.

Foreman maneuvered me out of his car and into my chair then we both made our way to the door. He picked the lock with surprising ease and we went inside. The place was nicer than I expected for a construction worker.

Foreman began swabbing the kitchen and I took the living room. On cursory inspection nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The furniture was nice, the room was clean, there were a few nice decorations scattered on the walls. "Hey," Foreman yelled from the kitchen, "there's like, a drawer full of pain pills in here."

Interested in what he found I was about to join him in the kitchen when my eyes fell on a picture sitting on the coffee table. It was of our patient and he was with a woman in a wheelchair, I assumed she was his wife. _So that's what the ramp was for. _Her face was smiling, but her eyes were dark; like she was trying not to cry.

"I don't think the pain pills are his." I yelled at Foreman.

He wandered over and stood beside me examining the picture. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean he's not taking them."

Back at House's office we quickly told him what we found. Foreman was in the middle of explaining our "he's stealing his wife's pills" theory when my leg started to spasm. It was an intense burning pain and I came very close to bursting into tears. I was just coherent enough to hear House tell Foreman and Thirteen to go interrogate the patient and order me to stay put.

When the other two were gone House looked at me knowingly. He limped over to his desk drawer, grabbed a bottle of pills and limped back over to me. He poured out two and put them in my hand. It took me a minute to realize the pills were Valium. I took them gratefully and a few minutes later the spasm relaxed. "How did you know?" I asked. I thought I had hid the pain pretty well.

"Did you really think you could hide pain from me? Now go. See if you can get the patient to admit he's been jacking drugs."


	4. Chapter 4

Well we never did get the guy to confess but turns out we didn't need to. The pills had nothing to do with him passing out. The guy had Meniere's disease. Fluid was built up in his inner ear. This caused severe vertigo causing him to pass out. Of course House had to figure this out after we drilled the guy about drugs for three days straight. Oh well, we had our answer and that was all House cared about.

I sat down to lunch alone, fully expecting to stay that way when suddenly I see House limping over to my table.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked while sliding into the booth across from me.

"I guess not." I chuckled. "Won't Wilson be lonely?"

"He had a lunch date already so you get me all to yourself."

"Ok…but why? Why would you choose to hang out with me when you could just as easily go back to your office and hang out by yourself?"

"One, I'm hungry. Two, you interest me."

"Why's that?"

"You hid pain. Only reason someone would do that is that they feel like they need to be strong. I saw the tears building up; any normal person would've been screaming their head off by that point. Why weren't you?"

"Same reason you don't scream your head off every time your leg starts to hurt. You're used to the pain. You've built up a tolerance. When it gets really bad you just grin and bear it so no one has to see what you're going through."

"Hmm." House was apparently satisfied with my answer and went back to eating his lunch. The discussion of pain would come back to haunt us later on.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update guys! Wrote this chapter on my iPod on an airplane to Montreal and never got around to retyping and posting it. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait. Please read, review, and share with your friends!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yet another chapter written on a plane…this time to Georgia! Hope you enjoy **

About a month after my conversation with House in the cafeteria I rolled into work to find him lying on the floor. It was April first so I figured he was playing some kind of trick on me; you know, jump up and scare the crap out of the girl with the insane startle reflex. It was only when I got closer that I realized he was breathing heavily and sweating. Both his hands were wrapped tightly around his thigh.

"House?! What's wrong?" I threw myself out of my chair and sat next to him on the floor.

"N-nothing's wrong." he said while panting.

"How bad is it?"

"Ten." He was still panting.

House could handle pain better than anyone I'd ever seen. If he was at a ten then it was really bad. Tears had started flowing out of his eyes and he was whimpering. I had to do something. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and started dialing. House's hand reached out to stop me.

"No, don't. No one needs to know about this." His voice was soft but insistent.

"Well I can't get you off the floor myself so what do you want me to do?"

He grimaced, and then nodded. "Call Cuddy."

"Oh my god! How long has he been like this?" Cuddy raced to House's side and helped him sit up, House whimpering in the process.

"He was like this when I came in about 20 minutes ago."

"You didn't think to call for help twenty minutes ago?" Cuddy was fuming.

"He wouldn't let me. He barely consented to calling you."

"Did you manage to get a pain rating out of him?"

"He was at a ten."

Cuddy's eyes softened. "Stay with him. I'll go get help."

Cuddy ran out of the room, and I was left to comfort a tired and desperate House who wanted nothing more than to escape from the pain.


End file.
